The Walking Dead: The Destroyers Part 1
by Crane24577
Summary: After the All out War with Negan, a new group arrived that is not only bigger than the whole communities... but it also has more power. Rick and the group will find ways to defeat the new villian... Viper.


**The Walking Dead Volume 25:** **The Destroyers**

 **It's been 2 years since the all out war with Negan and the saviors. Dwight took over the saviors, Maggie took over the Hilltop, Ezekiel is still king, and Rick is the leader of Alexandria. Rick built a network of trading between all communities, now they trade and work together.**

 **-Rick: Here is your food**

 **-Negan: Paying me a visit? How about you get me the fuck out of here.**

 **-Rick: I could've killed you but I didn't. I locked you in here so fucking deal with it. Let me say this in words you can understand… FUCK YOU!**

 **Everything has been quiet in all communities, everything became like Rick wanted. They brought back civilization.**

 **"Hey dad" said Carl**

 **"Good morning Carl" said Rick**

 **-Carl: Can I talk to you?**

 **-Rick: What is it Carl?**

 **-Carl: Dad I want to move to the Hilltop, Enid is there and I want to be there. I can take care of myself.**

 **-Rick: Are you sure about this? This is your home.**

 **-Carl: My home is with her, plus Maggie would take care of me. Come on dad please.**

 **-Rick: Okay Carl, I'll take you there myself. I was already going to meet Maggie and Ezekiel but since you want to go, I'll send you there in the way.**

 **Rick and Carl along with other Alexandrians went to the Hilltop to meet Maggie and Ezekiel.**

 **-Maggie: Welcome to the Hilltop Rick.**

 **-Rick: Hello Maggie, it's so good to see you.**

 **-Ezekiel: Do my eyes deceive me? The great Rick Grimes!**

 **-Rick: Oh stop it, I didn't do anything.**

 **-Ezekiel: You stopped Negan, you made all this happen.**

 **-Rick: Aren't you still pissed about Shiva?**

 **-Ezekiel: I still feel like shit for her dying but life goes on.**

 **-Maggie: So what do you have for us Rick?**

 **-Rick: Eugene was working on a lot of stuff lately, after he went with Negan and we got him back after the war he felt like shit for betraying us so he decided to do extra work. I have here 5 boxes of bullets, 2 boxes of bread, and well Eugene is working on radios so when he's done I'll get each of you one so we can communicate easily.**

 **-Maggie: Bread? How did u get it?**

 **-Rick: Eugene and a bunch of other guys made a machine that makes it, I gotta say he's been helpful a lot these days.**

 **The 3 groups traded, and Carl stayed at the Hilltop. He saw Enid and they kissed. Rick returned to Alexandria.**

 **"This is Eugene Porter in the open air anyone copy?"**

 **"Hey Eugene, what do you have over there?" said Rosita.**

 **"I'm trying to get this radio to work, it needs a little bit of time" said Eugene.**

 **"Do you need any help?" said Rosita.**

 **"Thank you but no, I'm sure I can figure out what's wrong with it"**

 **"Eugene Porter? I copy" said someone from the radio.**

 **-Rosita: Holy shit!**

 **-Eugene: Um who is this?**

 **-Stranger: My name is Amanda.**

 **-Eugene: Are you alone? Where are you? Oh my god I have so many questions.**

 **-Amanda: I'm with a group, but I can't give up my location it's too risky, but I'm in a community.**

 **-Eugene: Community? We have communities here. We trade and help each other, I'm sure if you give us a location we can help you too.**

 **-Amanda: How can I be sure to trust you?**

 **-Eugene: You don't have to, I don't quite trust you myself, but in this world we have to take risks.**

 **-Amanda: Um… I guess you're right; we are in a large community in Ohio.**

 **-Eugene: I'll talk to the leader here; see if we can arrange something.**

 **Eugene and Amanda kept talking on the radio for some time until she told him that she had to deal with something.**

 **-Rosita: What the hell Eugene! You cannot trust these people.**

 **-Eugene: Trust me on this Rosita; I'm quite sure that they're harmless.**

 **-Rosita: You better be right.**

 **Rick returned to Alexandria, he had all kinds of vegetables and fruits with him from the Hilltop and the Kingdom.**

 **-Eugene: Rick! We need to talk.**

 **-Rick: What is it?**

 **-Eugene: Not here.**

 **Eugene, Rosita, and Rick went to Rick's house to talk. Michonne was there preparing coffee.**

 **-Rick: What is it?**

 **-Eugene: I fixed the radio and sent out a message to the open air. A female answered. Her name is Amanda and she claims that she has a community in Ohio.**

 **-Rick: Ohio? That'll take 2 weeks to reach.**

 **-Eugene: I know that, it's risky but we might need them.**

 **-Rick: And how do you know she's not lying?**

 **-Eugene: I don't but we need to make risks in this world we're living in. Just send a small group I'll be with them. If she is telling the truth, we can expand even further.**

 **-Michonne: Jeez Rick I don't know about this!**

 **-Rick: It's alright Michonne. Okay Eugene, take Daryl and Rosita along with a couple of others. Anything goes wrong… Head back here.**

 **-Eugene: I assure you, everything will be okay.**

 **Rick sent a group led by Daryl. The group also had Eugene, Rosita, Aaron, Scott, and Tobin. They went to the open road to meet Amanda and her people in the community.**

 **They hit the road, took supplies with them and started looking for a safe place to stay at for the night.**

 **"ROAMERS!" shouted Scott.**

 **Daryl shot one of the Walkers with his crossbow. Scott and Rosita stabbed the other 2.**

 **The group continued walking until they found a house. It was next to the woods and was surrounded by about 10 Walkers.**

 **"This place is good, we should clear it out. We'll split into 2 teams, Eugene and Tobin you're with me. Rosita take Aaron and Scott and go to the other side. Kill all the Walkers and secure the place. We'll take shifts in keeping watch we should be okay for the night" said Daryl.**

 **The two teams separated. Daryl took out 3 Walkers with his crossbow, Eugene stabbed the one next to him and Tobin killed the last one on their side. On the other side they also killed all the walkers. They secured the place and stayed for the night.**

 **"Alright you guys sleep, I'll keep first watch" said Rosita.**

 **Everyone slept except Daryl. Daryl came out and sat next to Rosita.**

 **-Rosita: Can't sleep?**

 **-Daryl: No**

 **-Rosita: Something wrong?**

 **-Daryl: This doesn't feel right, I mean we met these people on the fucking radio and now we're traveling a 2 week trip to get them. What if this was a lie?**

 **-Rosita: Rick believes them and wants us to try. And I believe in Rick Grimes.**

 **-Daryl: I hope you're right. Are you okay? I mean you look like shit and after all the Negan stuff you didn't even smile once.**

 **-Rosita: Are you seriously asking me this? I lost everything and everyone, I have nobody. When Abraham broke up with me I felt like shit, but when Negan killed him I felt shittier. Then I got close to Sasha and she died as well. Everyone who comes close to me dies.**

 **-Daryl: You're not the only one who's alone. I lost my only family left, my own brother Merle. Most of my friends died, I spent days with Beth alone and now look where she is. Me and Carol…. It's complicated and I don't think that something will happen between us.**

 **-Rosita: So we're both lonely.**

 **Daryl and Rosita kept staring at each other, they were getting closer and closer until they kissed!**

 **-Rosita: We don't have to be.**

 **"Um, sorry am I interrupting something? It's my turn to take watch" said Aaron.**

 **Aaron took watch while Rosita and Daryl went to the room at the very end of the house next to the kitchen. They started having sex.**

 **-Daryl: What the hell took us so long, We're alike me and you, we deserve this.**

 **They continued having sex until they fell asleep.**

 **They continued on the run until they reached Ohio. Eugene pulled the radio and said:**

 **"Um this is Eugene Porter; we're here in Ohio, over"**

 **"Eugene! You made it? Okay great! Walk 200 miles and I'll send my men to pick you up" said Amanda.**

 **Amanda's men came to pick them up and take them to the community.**

 **"Hi, I'm Randy and this is Steve"**

 **"I'm Doctor Eugene Porter"**

 **"Okay come on we have to move, the dead will surround us if we don't move" said Steve.**

 **Steve was bald, muscular; he had an AK-47 and has skills in martial art. Randy was a bit hairy, he holds a Machete with a blue handle.**

 **"Okay stay here, I'm going to get some gas for the truck" said Randy.**

 **Everything seemed fine and the group was happy that they finally reached Ohio. They assumed that these people are good and that Rick will be amused.**

 **The group was sitting in the truck until Daryl realized that something is wrong, he looked at the street next to him and he saw a GRENADE!**

 **"GRENADE" shouted Daryl.**

 **Everyone started panicking and trying to get out of the truck. Everyone made it out except for Tobin. He died in the explosion.**

 **"What the fuck was that!" Daryl to Steve.**

 **"I have no fucking idea man" Steve replied.**

 **Someone from the sides threw a smoke grenade. Everybody fell, and started to get dizzy. Daryl was on the floor until he saw a guy approaching… It was RANDY!**

 **"You really think we brought you here to communicate? You're fucking dumb" said Randy.**

 **Randy and Steve took the group to Amanda. Randy was Amanda's husband and they directly kissed when he came.**

 **"Which one of these pricks is Eugene Porter?" said Amanda.**

 **"The fat one" said Randy.**

 **-Amanda: Well would you look at that… I guess you don't have to make risks in this world.**

 **-Eugene: I thought we could be civilized and start making the world better. Excuse my French but Go to hell.**

 **Randy "watch your fucking mouth when you talk to my wife." Randy hits Eugene in the back of head with the end of his Machete knocking him out.**

 **Steve took the group to his leader.**

 **"These are the pricks on the radio" said Steve.**

 **"Hello there, I'm Viper and this will be the worst day of your life"**

 **-Daryl: What the fuck do you want with us you snake?**

 **-Viper: First off how dare you talk to me like that?**

 **Viper's men attacked Daryl until he started bleeding.**

 **-Viper: Second of all I'm not a snake… I'm a Viper.**

 **"Let me quite make myself clear first, I don't communicate I just take control. The dead are neither a problem nor a threat…. Humans are and for that I kill every goddamn group I see and take everything they fucking have. See I know you guys, I have men everywhere and some were watching you. You met Negan didn't you? If you were afraid of Negan… Just wait until you meet me. Negan scared the shit out of a lot of groups but he was too scared to fuck with mine" said Viper.**

 **-Viper: Steve, get these pricks prepared for the torture room.**

 **Steve was Viper's right hand man, he does everything Viper tells him. Viper was strong, muscular, he had a long hair and beard and his body was filled with tattoos. Viper had a sword and 2 chainsaws.**

 **Viper's group was called the Destroyers, they had outposts all over the states but this one in Ohio was the main headquarters. It was a big castle that had so many rooms. There was painting all over the walls.**

 **Steve took the group to the room next to a kitchen. He made them take off their clothes to prepare for the torture room.**

 **"What the hell are you gonna do to us" said Eugene with fear in his eyes.**

 **"Me? Nothing… Viper? Everything!" Steve replied with a chuckle.**

 **Steve took the group to the torture room.**

 **-Viper: I don't fucking know where to start you fucks. Amanda! Get me the fucking radio.**

 **-Amanda: Her it is dad.**

 **Viper started talking on the radio and Rick responded.**

 **-Viper: Oh Rick! You must be the leader of these ungrateful fucks. Well I gotta tell ya haha I will enjoy fucking torturing these assholes.**

 **-Rick: Who the fuck are you? I swear to god if you touch any of them I will….**

 **-Viper: Will what? Do you have any fucking idea who you're talking to? Go ask the guy in your basement…. Negan!... And now I'm gonna start torturing…. Let's start with….**

 **-Rick: NOOOO Stop this… We can talk this through. I sent these people in a 2 week trip for you…. You don't have to do this we can work this out… Work together…**

 **-Viper: Are you stupid or just a fucking idiot? I don't work with others… I just kill and take. Now where was I? Oh yea…. The fat fuck in the group led you here so I will enjoy torturing his friends and make him see what he has gotten them into. As for you Rick… Just fucking listen.**

 **Viper looked at Daryl and brought a box that had tools. The box had a Machete, some knives, a hammer, and a baseball bat. Viper walks up to Daryl and sits in a chair staring at him while he is chained to a chair. Viper says "I love telling people what Ima do to them before I start. Ima take these pliers and start taking off your finger nails. After that Im going to beat the shit out of you. You hear that Rick! Then ima move to the next person. Oh! Where are my manners? I forgot to mention that you have to count backwards from 100. If you stop, I'll restart from the beginning. Are you ready? Now….. count backwards."**

 **Viper started torturing Daryl. Daryl was screaming and Rick was hearing unable to do anything.**

 **-Viper: Hear that Rick? That's what you're fucking up against…. If you have the balls to come here… I'll kill every last one of you and take what you have. Oh and remember…. I have people watching.**

 **Rick was in Alexandria listening to the horrible stuff that's happening. Michonne was next to him.**

 **-Michonne: Rick we have to do something.**

 **Rick was speechless.**

 **Viper continued his torturing.**

 **"COME ON Daryl boy count fucking backwards" said Viper with a smirk.**

 **"Rick is gonna kill you" said Eugene with tears in his eyes.**

 **"Oh really?" said Viper.**

 **Daryl wasn't counting. Viper was pissed so he made his men beat up Daryl and Aaron. Rosita started screaming "STOP IT". That got Viper's attention. "Woah.. Calm your tits down girl" said Viper. Then Viper realized that Daryl and Rosita are close. Viper made some of his men take Aaron to a room and Viper took Rosita to the other room. Daryl and Scott stayed in the torture room. Daryl was hearing Rosita's scream it almost broke him. "COME ON GIRL" Viper was shouting. He was raping her. Daryl was crying and screaming "STOP IT.. PLEASEEE". Viper came and threw Rosita at Daryl. She had blood all over her, she was unconscious. Daryl hugged her until he heard Aaron's voice screaming. They were torturing him so badly they cut off one of his fingers. "START FUCKING COUNTING OR THIS WILL CONTINUE" Shouted Viper. Daryl broke… He couldn't stand this so he started counting. "99,98…." "That's fucking right keep motherfucking counting" said Viper. Viper then turned his attention to Eugene and grabbed a Machete. Viper looked closely and he cut off Eugene's hand. Blood was everywhere. "Take this fat fuck to the doctor, clean what's left of his arm" said Viper with a smirk.**

 **-Rick: DON'T TOUCH THEM… I WILL KILL YOU"  
Rick threw the radio at the wall causing it to break. **

**"I can't listen to this shit anymore… We're going to Ohio" said Rick.**

 **Rick went to his basement to talk to Negan.**

 **"Rick! Buddy! What the fuck brings you here?" said Negan.**

 **-Rick: Cut the bullshit! I need your help.**

 **-Negan: About fucking time.**

 **-Negan: Who do you want me to fucking kill? To motherfucking smash?**

 **-Rick: Don't get too excited… You're not getting out of here.**

 **-Negan: Oh**

 **-Rick: Tell me everything you know about this Viper guy.**

 **-Negan: Viper? Fucking Viper?! How do you motherfucking know this fucking guy? If you cross fucking paths with him… You're fucked.**

 **-Rick: Just tell me what I fucking want.**

 **-Negan: The only thing I'll say is that no matter who the fuck you get to fight with you.. You're motherfucking fucked.**

 **-Negan: Let me just fucking say Rick… You ARE gonna get me the fuck outta here.. and you're gonna hand me my fucking Lucille yourself.. Just give it fucking time.**

 **Rick assembled a meeting.**

 **"As you all heard, a new guy has emerged and kidnapped our people… We will take action…. I will now send some of you to the Hilltop to get help. Michonne… I want you to come with me to the Sanctuary… We're getting Dwight" said Rick with anger in his eyes.**

 **Rick and Michonne arrived at the Sanctuary. Dwight greeted them.**

 **"Anything I can do for you Rick?" said Dwight.**

 **"Gather your forces… We're going to war" said Rick.**

 **-Dwight: A war? With? What are you talking about?**

 **-Rick: Some people kidnapped Daryl and my people. We're getting them back.**

 **-Dwight: Oh shit. Wait I'll talk to my people.**

 **Dwight went inside to talk to his people.**

 **"Rick Grimes made this possible; it's only possible we pay him back by fighting on his side"**

 **The people were not happy and started screaming at Dwight that they didn't want to be a part of any wars.**

 **Dwight was pissed but he confronted Rick.**

 **"So…. You got an army?" said Rick.**

 **"I'm the only army you need" Dwight replied.**

 **"Oh and Dwight, bring Negan's bat with you"**

 **-Dwight: WHAT?! Why?!**

 **Rick: Trust me on this. We're going to visit Ezekiel.**

 **Rick, Michonne, and Dwight arrived at the Kingdom. Carol and Morgan were there along with King Ezekiel.**

 **"RICK! What are you doing here?" said Carol after hugging Rick.**

 **"It's so good to see you again" said Morgan.**

 **-Rick: I need your help. All of you, I need to talk to Ezekiel immediately.**

 **"DID YOU SAY VIPER?!" said Ezekiel with shock in his face.**

 **"Do you know him?" said Rick.**

 **"I encountered him before. Rick this guy is so dangerous. If he has your people consider them already dead"**

 **-Rick: I don't give a shit. I'm going to Ohio and I need your help"**

 **-Ezekiel: I'll be putting a lot of people at risk.**

 **-Rick: We already are at risk. They're watching us.**

 **"Um, My King there was someone close to our gate. He was watching us, we caught him" said Jerry.**

 **-Rick: HE IS ONE OF THEM. Hand him over to me NOW!**

 **Everyone looked at Rick until Rick snapped and took the guy from Jerry.**

 **"WHERE ARE MY PEOPLE?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" Rick said while slapping the guy.**

 **"FUCK YOU" said the guy.**

 **Rick took the guy to a room in the Kingdom. Morgan tried to stop him but Rick ignored him.**

 **-Rick: I'm gonna fucking break you now.**

 **Rick started torturing the man. Everyone in the Kingdom heard his screams.**

 **-Rick: TELL ME WHERE MY PEOPLE ARE OR I'LL CUT YOUR OTHER ARM.**

 **The guy was crying and saying "I aint telling you shit". Rick grabbed the Machete and cut his other arm. The room was filled with blood and the smell was so bad. Rick kept torturing until the guy snapped.**

 **"They're in Ohio next to the 2 stations and the checkpoint PLEASE DON'T HURT ME"**

 **Rick stopped for a second and suddenly he looked at the guy again, and CHOPPED HIS HEAD OFF.**

 **-Rick: Gather your men Ezekiel; we're going to fucking war.**

 **No one even questioned Rick about what he's done. He was at a messed up mood.**

 **-Ezekiel: Not everyone can fight. A lot of people can't**

 **-Rick: Then we teach them. Bring your forces to Alexandria. We'll send a group to go after Daryl and the others.**

 **Ezekiel gathered people and they all went to Alexandria. Maggie and the Hilltop were already there wanting to fight with Rick. Carl and Enid were with her as well.**

 **-Maggie: Rick! How bad is it?**

 **-Rick: Really bad. We'll teach the people who can't fight how to fight. We'll send a group to get Daryl and the others. We'll be ready for war at all times. I'm sending 2 groups one led by Dwight. Take a couple of guys you trust and go by the east side. Ezekiel, you take the other group by west. We need 2 groups because as this Viper guy said, he has people everywhere and we need to make sure we reach Daryl and the others. I'll stay here to prepare these people for war.**

 **-Michonne: I'll go with them**

 **-Rick: No! I need you here.**

 **-Michonne: Rick, if something goes wrong they need me there.**

 **-Rick: I can't lose you Michonne.**

 **-Michonne: And we can't lose our people. I must do this.**

 **-Rick: Fine, but be careful. Go with Dwight and his group.**

 **Maggie and Rick stayed to train the people. Carl and Enid were at watch in case anything goes wrong. Ezekiel's group has Morgan, Carol, Jerry, Dianne, and others. Dwight's group has Michonne, Tara, Francine, and Jesus.**

 **Everyone went to do their part. Ezekiel's group took off so as Dwight's group. Rick and Maggie started training the people. Rick was training them how to shoot while Maggie was training them how to use knives, machetes, etc.**

 **-Rick: This must work, I'm not gonna let this guy get away with what he did.**

 **-Maggie: Don't worry Rick, he will pay.**

 **-Rick: I need to tell you something Maggie.**

 **-Maggie: What is it?**

 **-Rick: I'm going to release Negan.**

 **-Maggie: WHAT? Are you out of your mind? That guy is a monster.**

 **-Rick: I know that but I don't have a choice. He knows Viper more than any of us.**

 **-Maggie: We can figure it out by ourselves, we don't need him.**

 **-Rick: Listen to me Maggie. This Viper guy has people everywhere. I… I found one in the Kingdom. I tortured him… I killed him to give me what I want.**

 **-Maggie: What! I thought we were getting civilized Rick!**

 **-Rick: I couldn't control myself, I…**

 **-Maggie: You what?! You just torture a guy and kill him! This isn't you Rick.**

 **-Rick: No it isn't. It is who I have to be in order to stop this mad man.**

 **-Maggie: You never even met him.**

 **-Rick: I heard enough to let me know what kind of person he is.**

 **-Maggie: You're starting to sound just like Negan.**

 **-Rick: Well I have to be worse than Negan in order to stop him. I will also need Negan's help. I'll keep him under watch the whole time. I won't give him a weapon. He'll be in the battlefield on the front line.**

 **-Maggie: I don't know about this. I don't trust Negan, but I trust you. I hope you're making the right decision in here Rick.**

 **The 2 groups went to rescue Daryl and the others. Dwight's group was on the road with 2 cars.**

 **-Dwight: Hold on, we're out of gas.**

 **The 2 cars stopped to get gas. Dwight and Michonne went to get some until they heard gunshots and directly returned to see what's going on.**

 **-Jesus: Watch out! We're under attack!**

 **It was Viper's men attacking them. It was about 7 men.**

 **Gunshots were everywhere. Shooting was all over the place. They kept shooting at each other.**

 **-Dwight: Francine, go on the other side and cover me! I'm going in front.**

 **Dwight shot one of the men with his crossbow. Michonne killed one with her sword. Rapid shots continued until Jesus was shot in the arm.**

 **-Tara: Oh my god! Jesus, are you okay?**

 **-Jesus: I'll be fine**

 **-Tara: Shit, I'll take you to the truck.**

 **Tara took Jesus to the truck until one of Viper's men came and put a gun on Tara. Jesus was on the ground. Then suddenly Francine shot guy in the head. Tara took Jesus to the truck and started shooting from the window. Francine was watching them until a guy shot her in the head causing her to die.**

 **-Dwight: FRANCINE IS DOWN!**

 **A guy quickly ambushed Dwight and started punching him. Michonne came from the back and shot him. Rapid fire continued and Tara kept shooting. She shot another one of them. 2 were left that were hiding. The group surrounded them and told them to give up their weapons. They did but Dwight was pissed at them and shot them both with his crossbow.**

 **-Dwight: Alright come on let's move.**

 **-Tara: Jesus is hurt.**

 **-Dwight: He'll be fine! There are some bandages in the back. Patch him up and let's fucking move!**

 **Viper and his men were still torturing Daryl and the others.**

 **"Keep counting! You fucking stopped at 72 1 hour ago. I went to fucking take a drink and have sex then look what I find… You on the fucking ground begging for mercy" said Viper while mocking Daryl.**

 **"Alright tough boy keep counting or I'll rape this hot chick one more fucking time" said Viper.**

 **Daryl snapped and punched Viper in the face causing Viper to rapidly kick Daryl in the face and all over his body.**

 **"COUNT YOU SON OF A BITCH" said Viper.**

 **Daryl was out. He couldn't move. Viper took Rosita again by her hair and was getting ready to rape her again.**

 **"Stop, Please" said Daryl.**

 **"Fucking count first"**

 **"Seventy…one….. Seventy….. Sixty Nine"**

 **"Whoa Whoa stop right fucking there. You just said 69 and that's my fucking favorite number out there. It reminds of all the time I fucked my bitch" said Viper.**

 **"You monster! You will pay for everything" said Rosita.**

 **"Oh yea? You and what army?" Viper replied with mockery.**

 **"Just wait and fucking see" said Rosita.**

 **Viper walked close to Rosita and he slapped her.**

 **"Take her to the other fucking Room and don't let her move a fucking muscle. I hate bitches with big mouths" said Viper.**

 **Viper was sitting alone thinking about his past. Nobody but Amanda knows his past. Steve and Randy kind of met them after 1 month of the whole apocalypse. He never told anyone anything about himself. Amanda came to the room Viper was in.**

 **-Amanda: Father, are you okay?**

 **-Viper: I'm fine.**

 **-Amanda: Are you thinking about her?**

 **-Viper: Stop! Don't mention her.**

 **-Amanda: BUT WHY?! Why do you keep ignoring me when I fucking mention her?**

 **-Viper: Watch your fucking mouth.**

 **-Amanda: Deep down you miss her. I know it. She was your wife for fucks sake! My MOTHER!**

 **-Viper: Amanda, please stop.**

 **-Amanda: Listen to me dad, I know you're running something big here but you can't just forget her like that! Also what you made me do to these people..**

 **-Viper: WHAT?! WHAT?! Are you questioning my fucking power?!**

 **-Amanda: It's wrong! Everything you're doing is wrong! Torturing people?! Dad this isn't you. You used to be kind, sweet. You loved my mother and you loved me! We were happy.**

 **-Viper: The world we're currently fucking in and the word "happy" don't exactly go together.**

 **-Amanda: We already lost too much. Why do we have to fight with these people?**

 **-Viper: Because….. We have to KILL in order to get what we want. Whatever bullshit you heard before is bullshit!**

 **-Amanda: We still have a chance to make this right. What would my mother say …. SLADE!**

 **-Viper: Don't fucking call me that. I'm Viper.**

 **-Amanda: Listen to yourself.**

 **Viper was pissed and he stood and slapped Amanda.**

 **-Viper: GET THE FUCK OUT! Go to your idiotic fucking husband.**

 **Amanda went. She was crying until Randy found her.**

 **-Randy: Honey what's wrong.**

 **-Amanda: I just wanna be left alone.**

 **Viper started thinking again. Then he started to talk to himself.**

 **"I could've fucking saved her! This was all my fucking fault. She died because OF ME!" said Viper while punching the wall.**

 **Viper had a wife, her name was Laurel. They were really happy with their daughter Amanda. Viper was a really smart, happy man. His real name was Slade and he really loved life. Slade was a pathologist, he used to do autopsies. Slade took his family to a safe place when the apocalypse started.**

 **-Slade: You're gonna be alright.**

 **-Laurel: Are you sure Slade?**

 **-Slade: Trust me honey nothing will happen to you.**

 **Slade and his family stayed at the safe house for 1 month. The safe house was made by the military at the very beginning. It was surrounded by small walls, some barbed wired entrances and long streets. There were trees, some houses and weapons. The military were protecting the people there.**

 **Slade kept telling his family that they are going to be okay. He was afraid though, he knew something was going to happen, something bad.**

 **The place was safe for almost 1 month, there were some attacks by the dead but it was all handled until that night. Everyone was sleeping until suddenly rapid gunfire started. Everyone panicked and Slade directly took his family away from the house they were in.**

 **"THE DEAD ARE ATTACKING! There is TOO MANY OF THEM" said a soldier.**

 **Slade was scared and didn't know what to do, he was seeing the dead coming through the doors and killing the soldiers one by one. Slade took his wife and his daughter, he put supplies in a bag and took a gun with him. "COME ON BABY THIS WAY" said Slade to his wife. Slade encountered 2 biters in the way and he shot them both. They kept running until they got out of the place. They reached the woods and set up a camp.**

 **"Don't worry honey everything will be alright" said Slade with concern in his eyes.**

 **"I know that. You're here by my side to protect me, I can't ask for anything else" Laurel replied.**

 **They both stared at each other and kissed.**

 **"DADDY ITS ONE OF THEM" shouted Amanda.**

 **Slade rushed to it and stabbed it in the head. "DAD THERE IS MORE". Suddenly, the dead started to come from all the sides. Slade started shooting at them and Laurel stabbed one of them. Slade was by her side trying to protect her and Amanda. One of the biters got Amanda, it grabbed her and tried to bite her but Slade jumped him and killed it. "MOMMMMY" shouted Amanda. Slade was shocked almost like he's going to have a heart attack, Laurel was bitten! She was screaming until Slade directly killed the biter.**

 **"OH MY GOD HONEY ARE YOU OKAY" said Slade.**

 **"I WAS BIT!" Laurel replied.**

 **"Oh god honey I'm sooo sooo sorry, I couldn't protect you.. I, I…" said Slade with tears in his eyes.**

 **"Protect Amanda, that's all I'm asking you for. Please Slade"**

 **"HONEY PLEASE!"**

 **Slade was depressed. He didn't want to see her like this. Hours passed and she's starting to turn. Amanda was next to her.**

 **"Mommy please don't go" said Amanda.**

 **-Laurel: You have to stay strong for your Daddy and yourself honey.**

 **-Amanda: Mom Please!**

 **-Laurel: It's okay dear everything will be….**

 **-Amanda: MOMMY?! MOMMY?! DAAAAD COME HERE!**

 **Slade rushed to see what's going on… She was dead!**

 **Slade started crying.**

 **"I couldn't even say goodbye to her! I was… I didn't want to see her like this… I… I…I.."**

 **Laurel turned and Slade looked at her one last time and shot her in the head. The noise attracted more of them. Amanda and Slade were surrounded until 2 men came for their rescue. IT WAS STEVE AND RANDY!**

 **Steve and Randy killed all the biters.**

 **"You okay there?" said Randy.**

 **"We're fine" Slade replied with sadness in his eyes.**

 **Slade kept looking at Laurel's body on the floor.**

 **"Oh shit she was your wife? Damn sorry for your loss" said Steve.**

 **"Doesn't matter. Do you have a camp or what?" said Slade.**

 **"Um.. No.. We're alone" said Steve.**

 **"Then we're gonna look for one" said Slade.**

 **Randy kept staring at Amanda.**

 **"Who's this hot chick with you man" said Randy to Slade.**

 **Slade punched Randy in the face! "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER YOU IGNORANT FUCK!"**

 **Slade was never the same after the incident with Laurel. He changed into something… into a monster.**

 **Slade, Amanda, Randy, and Steve were on the road looking for a place to stay and supplies.**

 **-Slade: This is a good a place.**

 **-Steve: No, It's surrounded by a lot of biters.**

 **-Slade: So! We fucking kill them.**

 **-Steve: We saved your life you idiot! Who put you in charge!**

 **Slade punched Steve in the face until Randy separated them.**

 **"We don't have time for this shit! We need to find a place before sun goes down so get your shit together you 2"**

 **The group continued walking until they saw men. A lot of men were on the street. As if they were blocking the road.**

 **Slade and the group hid in a cabin close to the street.**

 **"What do we do?" said Randy.**

 **"We kill them" said Slade.**

 **"NO! We talk to them, see where they stand" Steve replied.**

 **"Fine" said Slade.**

 **Slade and Steve went while Randy and Amanda stayed in the cabin.**

 **"We come in Peace" said Steve.**

 **"Who the hell are these people?" said one of the men.**

 **"I'm Slade, this is Steve, we just want to talk to your leader" said Slade.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
